Shiver
by FanKnight
Summary: A Fluffly little one shot I thought up while eatting icecream! Taisuke. Daisuke always seems to shiver when ever his senpai is near, is he sick? or does Taichi just need to keep him warm for the winter?


**FanKnight: Well this is my FIRST fluff fic every! I really hope you all enjoy this one, though it is a sidetrack from my Digimon story 'A Broken Miracle'. I just thought I had to get this down in order to continue with my plotting of that story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventure 02.**

**Warning: This story contains a Taisuke pairing. Don't like? Don't Read! Please do not flame, it's unkind and very rude!**

**When I first thought this up, I was eating my ice cream cone outside, when the cold front came in. It just kinda popped into my head, can't imagine why yet but oh well.**

* * *

**Shiver**

Daisuke Motomiya stood at the counter of the local general store, a nervous stare upon his soft features as the store clerk stared down at him in confusion and slight wonder.

"You want ice cream…"

The boy nodded, his goggles strapped to his head perfectly as he shifted from foot to foot, dressed in his winter attire. His lips were dry from the cold air, and his cheeks red from the wind. He smiled, slightly discouraged by the clerks looks before he was given his desired item.

The clerk could only sigh as Daisuke smiled happily at the carton of chocolate ice cream. Adjusting her uniform she rung up the small carton; rising an eyebrow at the boy for his cheerfulness at the frozen treat.

"Your total is 3.50."

He paid for it happily still, licking his lips as of habit for these cold times.

He almost skipped along the darkening streets, a bag across his shoulder, another in his hand as he slowly began to hum a tuneless song. His eyes set on his destination, it was Friday and that meant he would spend the night at the Yagami's.

He began to walk a bit faster however as the wind began to pick up. A shiver running down his spine as he walked up the stairs of the apartment complex. His mitten less hands slightly numb from the bitter sweet cold of the season.

He knocked once, looking out as the last bits of sunlight faded from the sky. He smiled as the moon slowly peaked from it's covers of cloud and sky.

"Dai? Are you just going to stand there or are you gunna come in?"

The soccer star blinked, smiling slowly as his Senpai stood grinning slightly. The older boy had truly grown the past five years, now a junior in high school, Daisuke had even noticed some changes.

Taichi Yagami smiled as he pulled the younger boy into the warm apartment, a small yelp of surprise slipping from the smaller boy as his face lit warmly. The apartment had a low glow about it, making it clear Taichi was the only one home at the moment.

Daisuke sighed contently, welcoming the warmth. He held up the ice cream bag smiling widely at the older boy.

"I got ice cream senpai!"

Taichi could only laugh, taking the bag he ruffed his kohai's hair fluffing it a bit at the end as he turned to put the frozen treat away.

"We'll have it later, with the popcorn."

Daisuke only nodded, removing his outer clothing to reveal baggy cargo pants and a tight fitting sweatshirt. He too had changed over the years and was glad puberty was kicking in, welcoming his spring in height. Though still several inches below Taichi he came close to the older boy's jaw line now.

"So what are we doing first Senpai?"

His voice caused him to shiver, it was odd really. He felt cold even when he was in such a warm apartment. His eyes shimmering as the older boy blinked and thought a moment, he grinned as Taichi shrugged.

"Dunno, let's see what's on the T.V. first."

The younger boy nodded and hurried toward the living room, he frantically picking up the remote he began to flip through the channels grinning as he stopped on one of the few movie channels on tonight. It was a an odd movie about two soccer stars struggling to confess their feelings to one another as they played on opposite teams for their schools.

Taichi entered the room, grinning as Daisuke seemed to be stuck standing. He had a large bowl of popcorn, another of icecream. Setting them on the small table before the chouch he pulled the back of his Kohai's shirt grinning as the younger boy yelped. His grin widening by the second he motioned for his kohai to join him on the couch as he plopped down on the soft pillows.

Plopping down on the small couch beside his senpai ; he watched as the two boys practiced for their big games against one another. Both were soon enough worn out, as each was just as good as the other. It seemed togo on forever before the younger of the two finally gave in.

"Senpai I can't take it anymore!"

"Aw come on it's not even sun set yet...you can do it."

"No...not...about that..."

"Then...about what?"

The two were breathing hard by now, as the younger boy came closer the older boy seemed to freeze up. His eyes becomming half lidded as the younger boy only smiled and wrapped his arms around his senpai's neck.

"About this..."

With that the two met and a rather steamy kiss, the screen freezing on the shot before it went black and the credits began to roll. Taichi laughed at this, grinning as Daisuke had hid his face through out half of the movie, most of the movie reminding him of his earlier days with Taichi.

"I think they spyed on us Dai-chan, you used to act just like that!"

"Yeah…."

He shivered again, the older boy taking notice this time. A few blinks from Taichi before he pulled his friend close, smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Cold Dai-chan? You keep shivering."

Daisuke froze, his face heating up slowly as he avoided contact with his senpai's eyes.

"K-kinda…guess I should have dressed warmer…."

Taichi chuckled, pulling the boy closer when he shivered again.

"Wow…are you sick Dai?"

The younger boy only sighed as he buried his face in the older soccer stars chest. He welcomed the warmth Taichi gave off in such a way, he felt rather lethargic in Taichi's embrace, his face red the entire time.

"Mmm…no…I…don't think so…."

The older boy smiled down at Daisuke as the younger boy yawned. It was close to nine o'clock and Taichi could only guess he'd had a long day. Slowly he ran his fingers through the boys hair, smiling as his kohai seemed to nuzzle his chest with every stroke of his scalp, the blush begining to fade.

"Mmmm….senpai…."

Taichi grinned, as he pulled the couch's through over them both. He adjusted himself slowly, the boy's eyes barely open only to notice as he wrapped his arms around Taichi's waist. Sighing contently as he snuggled his human pillow.

"Senpai…what…about the ice cream?"

Taichi only grinned as he kissed his kohai's forehead gently.

"Mm…if we wake up we'll have it sometime between sleep and now."

Smiling, the younger boy could only snuggle further into the warmth of his Senpai. Feeling at peace with Taichi, at rest he fell asleep shortly after relaxing.

Taichi could only smile as he stroked his kohai's hair, watching his friend sleep, his boyfriend dream.

"Sleep well Dai-chan, sleep well…."

* * *

**FanKnight: A pointless little one shot I know! Please review none the less! **


End file.
